narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Clan
, Naruto chapter 398, page 15 | debut = | affiliation = Konohagakure | kekkei genkai = Wood Release }} The was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages.Naruto chapter 399, page 1 Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the five Hokage of Konoha: the First, Second, and the Fifth. History The Senju clan descended from the of the two sons of the who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's life force, physical energy, and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favour the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was the younger of the two brothers that the Sage chose to name as his successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha.Naruto chapter 462, pages 12-13 While undisputed, the Senju's legendary rivalry with Uchiha clan was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services. The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular set of skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, and genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as , which gave them their name .Third Databook — Shinobi Well-Informed Records The most famous member of the clan was , whose unique Wood Release ninjutsu that gave the clan the nickname the , and his ability to control the tailed beasts, made him the greatest shinobi of his time. However, living in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a great love for his fellow man and a dream of peace among all ninja. Known as the , this belief enabled Hashirama to use his position as leader to convince his clan to propose a truce with the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation skill, though not accepted at first, the Uchiha ultimately conceded to the fact that the Senju were superior to them and started to surrender to the Senju. During a battle that lasted an entire day, Madara Uchiha finally fell in battle but still refused to accept the truce until Hashirama killed either himself or his own brother.Naruto chapter 624 Witnessing Hashirama's resolve to kill himself, Madara finally accepted their truce thus ending the bloody rivalry between the two clan.Naruto chapter 625 The Senju and the Uchiha created a permanent settlement for shinobi within the country: Konohagakure. The first of its kind, the system along with the name inspired more countries to have their own hidden village per country, ending the with Hashirama's dream becoming a reality. But it would soon start again after Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage with the only Uchiha who was against the truce, who came to the conclusion that the hope for his clan was slowly dwindling, defected from the village in search of what he called his own reality. This would renew his battles with Hashirama until the fated, final battle at the where Hashirama resolved to protect his own dream, killing his former friend who had succumbed to the Curse of Hatred.Naruto chapter 626 The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with.Naruto chapter 500, page 3 For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. Throughout the years, the Senju retained their supremacy over Konoha, and made the village into what it is today. After the First Hokage's death, his younger brother, , stepped up to become the Second Hokage. Although likely not a Senju by blood, , who would become the Third Hokage after the Second's death, was trained by both the First and Second. His successor, , was the student of , who was a student of the Third. , the Fifth Hokage, was not only a student of the Third, but also the granddaughter of the First and the grandniece of the Second. All of them strongly held to the [[Will of Fire] philosophy. It is unknown if the Senju clan still exists as an independent clan since it neither became one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure nor is there are any known people with the last name "Senju" — with the Fifth Hokage, , being the only possible exception. Their legacy however, lives on strongly in the hearts of the people of Konoha. Trivia * All known pre-Konoha male members of the Senju clan's name end in more commonly written using the kanji "間" which can refer to space or a room. * Although the Senju owe part of their fame to the Wood Release, Hashirama Senju was the only clan member known to be able to use it. * Madara Uchiha was able to awaken the Rinnegan after integrating Senju DNA into his body. This dōjutsu, however, did not awaken until he was nearing the end of his natural lifespan.Naruto chapter 606, page 13 * The clan's symbol resembles a Vajra, both a symbol and a ritual object present in Buddhism and Hinduism. As a symbol, it represents both indestructible and irresistible force. * The Senju, pre-Konoha, all had a common means of dress which consisted of light-coloured pin-stripped high-waist pants, kimono shirts over which they wore long-sleeved haori with their clan's symbol emblazoned on the back.Naruto chapter 625, page 5 In battle, they wore the heavy armour typical of the era, with the Senju symbol on the shoulder platings near the neck and on their headbands. References